Life Wasn't Good To Me
by Cody's Kid
Summary: Everyone is so mean to Davis, and finally, he just can't take it anymore. ***OOC WARNING***


Life Wasn't Good to Me

**Life Wasn't Good to Me**

**Written by Stephanie M.**

**Edited and posted on Fanfiction.net by VoodooDaisuke and SchizoDaiken**

_The DigiDestined are all grown up now, all in their senior year in high school. The group has separated, and all that is left is Yolei, Ken, Kari, T.K., and yes Davis. They parted ways with their digimon, but there isn't a day that they don't think about their digital friends._

T.K. and Davis were in their math class, passing notes to each other. They were getting tired of their boring old teacher (Mr. Ritz) talking.

While Davis was writing a note to T.K., Mr. Ritz grabbed it before Davis could give it to T.K.

"This is the last time you act stupid and pass notes in my class," Mr. Ritz said. The he handed Davis a detention slip.

T.K. and the rest of the class couldn't stop laughing at Davis, but what made it worse was the teacher joined in the laughter. Davis turned bright red as the bell rang. 

Davis and T.K.were walking down the hall, when Kari caught up to them. T.K. took Kari by the waist and kissed her right on the mouth while they were walking. Davis looked and couldn't help dreaming it was him. 

While daydreaming, Davis tripped on his shoelace and fell flat on his face. 

"Haven't you learned to walk, dork?" T.K. said, making Kari just point and laugh at Davis.

The two went to class, not even bothering to help Davis get up. Davis was late to class.

At lunch, Davis ate with Ken and Yolei, another couple in their group. Ken and Yolei cared about each other, but not in a boyfriend-girlfriend way. They just care about each other too much to break up.

Yolei decided to give Davis a hard time, so she got soda and pretended to trip, dumping the soda all over Davis.

Davis, having too much respect for Ken, didn't say anything. He just walked off.

After school, Ken apologized for Yolei. They had a connection.

"Davis, why didn't you say anything to Yolei?" asked Ken.

"I'm tired of confrontation. I never win with her anyway. I never did and I never will," Davis said quietly.

Later in his room, Davis wrote a poem about Kari.

_A schoolboy crush _

_And nothing more_

_Turned to true love_

_A love that cannot be spoken_

_And for this I am sorry_

_My true love is Kari_

Davis put it in his notebook, closed it, and went to sleep.

**

The next day after Davis went to his detention, the group decided to go to their hangout place by the creek.

After talking and having fun, Yolei asked if anyone had water. Davis, being the nice guy that he was, told her that she could use the one in his backpack.

While looking for the water bottle, Yolei found the poem and read it in front of everyone.

After reading it, it was quiet. No one spoke. All of a sudden, Kari ran away from the creek, and Davis burst into tears.

"You jerk, how can you write about Kari like that?!" shouted T.K., "I'm a friend to you and you write poems about my girl?"

"What do you mean friend'?" Davis said, sobbing.

"What, you love my girl?" asked an angry T.K.

"Yes," yelled Davis, "yes!"

T.K. tackled Davis to the ground and punched him in the face. Yolei ran to Ken and told him to separate the two, and them she ran off. 

Ken grabbed T.K., but T.K. wouldn't let go of Davis. Luckily, Davis managed to get free. He ran off.

He ran far and so quickly, his hides burned and his heart broke.

Then he saw her. "Kari," Davis said as he ran up to the girl, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said.

With a sudden urge that he couldn't help, he grabbed Kari. "I've waited too long for this."

But before he kissed her, she pushed him away.

"I don't love you," she said.

With these words, Davis went home. He went to his room, and his anger broke out. He trashed his own room. 

He found a knife, and he stuck it through his chest into his heart, he loved Kari that much.

His family and friends found this note that Davis had written to Ken.

_Ken,_

_You were the only one who understood me_

_Tell Kari that I still love her, and it's too bad I never_

_got that sweet kiss. I hope T.K. forgives_

_me. Tell Yolei to take care. It is not _

_you guys' faults. I did this because_

_Life Wasn't Good to Me._

_Love, Davis._

~owari~

Editor's note: :::sniff sniff sniff::: Steph, that was sad! I never know you had it in you to be so angsty! You really should write more, I swear. If you don't, know this: I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP! Hehehehe. VoodooDaisuke and SchizoDaiken, signing off.


End file.
